


How to Love

by caspurrii



Series: How to Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hope you like this, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, im not good at fluff just saying so, this is literally my destresser please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspurrii/pseuds/caspurrii
Summary: this story will probs have implied mature content if anything. so.enjoy :))
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: How to Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078817
Kudos: 1





	How to Love

**Author's Note:**

> this story will probs have implied mature content if anything. so.
> 
> enjoy :))

_ Dear Yamaguchi, _

_ How does one love? _

The letters are messily scribbled onto smooth notebook paper - the expensive kind.

_ It looks so easy on screen, when really, it’s a sadist. _

Hot tears wet the corners, the writer careful to not let any fall onto the fresh ink.

_ I, for example, can say that I’ve tried to, more than once, stand up and tell the person I’m in love with that, well, I love them. _

The handwriting begins to stretch into something nearly unreadable, as their hand begins to shake.

_ Tell me, Yamaguchi. I, Tsukishima Kei, need to know, since you make it seem so easy, even if it’s platonic. I need you to teach me, to answer this question that has been keeping me up for too long. _

_ I want to know how to love. _

**Author's Note:**

> hi its me again... back at it with tsukkiyama... but fluff this time!!!! hope yall like it hehe. also I may not update every week bc my exams are around the corner and I'm doing this instead of studying.... so....
> 
> toodles!


End file.
